Wicked Ficlets
by yv1029
Summary: Just when Auradon couldn't get any more wickedly cool, you can decide the fates of the characters in a request one shot book.{Chapter 3:Devie }
1. NOTICE

{J*A*R*L*O*S}

Carlos's POV.

"This can't be happening!" I yelled, looking desperately all over my room. Today is definitely not starting off well.

"What are you doing?" Jay groaned, rubbing the sleep form his eyes. "It's Saturday, and it's 8:00 am, man."

"I can't find Dude!" I yelled, digging threw the hamper.

"I'm pretty sure Dude is not amongst my dirty gym clothes," Jay commented. "If he is, just know he won't be alive."

I rolled my eyes. "This is not the time for your stupid jokes! This is serious!"

Jay feigned hurt. "I don't think my jokes are stupid."

"Well everyone else begs to differ," I snap.

"Ouch. Add 'losing his dog' to list of things that make Carlos grumpy." Jay quipped. "Dude is the campus mutt. I'm sure he'll show up. Someone probably found him and kept him for the night."

"You're probably right," I said calming down. I sat on my bed and tried the meditation techniques Evie taught me. "I just need to relax."

"Besides, if they do find him, Ben will be the first to know."

I smiled knowing my pooch was probably safe and sound.

"If not, he probably got mauled by mountain lions," Jay joked.

My meditative mood was ruined. I was on my feet and out the door ASAP. No way was my dog becoming someone's breakfast.

Jane's POV

My prince was about to reveal himself to me, when I suddenly felt something wet on my face. I woke up to Dude slobbering all over my face.

"Ew," I groaned. "Dude I love you, but this is not how a girl wants to be woken up. Now I have to wash my face. If you'll excuse me.."

I went into my bathroom and washed my face vigorously and the proceeded to get ready for the day. I even bathed and fluffed Dude to his utmost perfection. He looked so dapper and I couldn't resist placing small bows in his fur. He didn't like that very much so I settled on a cute little blue bow tie. He preferred that much better.

I had no clue who he belonged to but I assumed Ben would know. I would've loved to keep Dude in my dorm, but mother said no. It's quite a shame because Dude is an adorable dog. I felt kind of envious of his owner.

Since Dude didn't have a leash I had to carry him in my arms but surprisingly he wasn't much trouble. I headed to the cafeteria to see if Ben was there eating breakfast.

Once I reached the building I saw Ben talking to a frantic white haired boy. I recognized him as Carlos, one of the VKs. He also dance with me at the coronation. It was only one dance and neither one of us is a skilled dancer. It was really awkward because Mal and Evie kind of pressured him into asking me. I only said yes out of politeness.

"How do you not know where her is?" Carlos asked. Ben was trying to calm him down.

"Carlos I just don't know. I'm sure Dude will show up," Ben tried to reason. "Someone probably has him and will return him."

"Looking for someone?" I ask shyly.

Carlos's POV

I found Ben about to enter the cafeteria with Mal and took him aside, promising Mal he would catch up to her. I questioned him about Dude's whereabouts and he had no idea.

"How do you not know where her is?" I asked. I was starting to lose my cool and was starting to get very worried.

"Carlos I just don't know. I'm sure Dude will show up," Ben said, trying to calm me down. "Someone probably has him and will return him."

"Looking for someone?" A shy voice asked.

Ben and I turned to look at a petite brown haired girl holding Dude. "Dude!"

I went to her and took Dude form he hands. He immediately started licking me like crazy. "I missed you too buddy."

I looked over at the girl and realized she was Fairy Godmother's daughter. What was her name again? Jan? Jen?

"Jane, thank you," Ben said. Jane. Nice name. Mal and me dance with her at Bens coronation and it was awkward with a capital A.

"It's no problem," Jane said, blushing.

"Well you two, I'm gonna go eat. See you guys later." Ben said heading inside the cafeteria.

Jane and I just kind of stood there awkwardly.

Jane's POV

I had no idea what to do. Carlos hadn't thanked me yet and I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait," he said. "Thanks so much, Jane. I was worried sick over him."

"It's no problem," I replied quietly.

"I even see that you fixed him up," Carlos chuckled. "I don't think he's ever looked better."

I laughed nervously and blushed. "Well I should be going now."

Carlos frowned. "Aren't you going to come in and eat."

"Um no.. N-no thank you," I said. "I usually eat with my mom."

"What about your friends?"

"Um.. I don't actually have any." I mumbled quietly, heat rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh," Carlos said quietly.

"Yeah."

"Well you want to eat with me and my friends?" He asked hopeful.

"Um I don't know-"

"Please, it's kind of a way of saying thank you for being so kind to Dude." Carlos said.

I smiled. "Okay. I guess that'd be fine."

"Great!" Carlos said beaming. He held out his hand. "Come on."

I tentatively accepted his hand and he led me to the cafeteria. I blushed at our hand holding, hoping he didn't notice.

Carlos's POV

I'm surprised she said yes. I led her to our usual table. I can't believe I'm holding her hand. She's so nice and very pretty. I think I'd like to get to know her better. I'm extremely nervous. My hands are sweating like crazy. I hope she didn't notice


	2. PROMISE

{B*A*L}

"Ben, where are you taking me?" an exasperated Mal asked. "It feels like we've been walking forever."

"Not forever," Ben chuckled. "Just a really long time."

He kept leading her over roots and around trees and bushes. Mal almost fell over multiple while Ben was dragging her blindfolded, through what she assumed was a forest.

Finally they reached their destination and Ben stopped. Mal, not knowing, kept walking and crashed into his back.

"Oof!" She said. She hit his back. "Why couldn't you tell me we stopped?"

Ben chuckled. "Sorry. But you can take off your blindfold."

Mal did as she was told and removed the blindfold from her eyes. They were at their spot by the lake. And it was decorated with candles and fairy lights. On the center rock their was a a picnic feast set up for them.

"Don't you think it's a little late for a picnic?"Mal smirked.

"Maybe," Ben replied. "But it's a moonlight picnic. "

"Oh, how magical," Mal laughed.

They made their way to blanket which was set with fine china and glasses. Mal's stomach grumbled at the smell of all the delicious food. As soon as she sat down she started piling on the food on her plate. She started off scooping some macaroni salad and chocolate covered strawberries, mini quiches, lemon tarts and roasted chicken with mashed potatoes. She was so hungry at this long that she started stuffing her face with strawberries. When she looked up at Ben, he was laughing.

"Whaff's tho vunny?" Mal asked, her face stuffed with food.

"You're mighty hungry today,"Ben chuckled.

Mal swallowed her food and blushed. "I probably shouldn't have skipped lunch to work on my art project."

"I love how you're so passionate about art. That's part of the reason I love you," Ben randomly said.

Mal felt her ears turn crimson. "Uh-um Ben, I know you've said you loved me before, but we're only 17. Aren't we a little too young to know what love is?"

"Maybe," Ben smiled. "But all I know is that being with you has made me the happiest that I've ever been in my whole life. And I want to feel like this everyday, so I got you something." Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box.

"No!" Mal said, standing. "No, no, no! Ben you cannot do this! Not now! We're too young to get married!"

Ben chuckled. "It's not an engagement ring."

"Oh," Mal's said, calming down and sitting back down. "Then what is it?"

"It's a promise ring," Ben said opening the box. "It's an exact replica of my king ring. I'm not saying we should get married any time soon, but I'm positive that if I want to rule Auradon, I wouldn't want to have anyone else as my queen other than you."

"Ben," Mal blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"Say that someday you'll be my queen," Ben said hopefully.

"I do," Mal giggled. Ben smiled and placed the ring on her finger. She hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Mal," Ben pouted. Mal rolled her eyes and gave him an actual kiss on the mouth.

"Better?" She asked.

"You know it," Ben replied cheekily.


	3. SNOWFLAKES

"Doug, I don't know," Evie said, trudging through the snow. They were on their way to Doug's house to spend Christmas Eve with his family. "What if they don't like me?"

Doug stopped walking and grabbed her hands. "They'd be crazy not to like you."

"But-"

"No buts Evie," Doug reassured her. He squeezed her hands. "Everything will be okay. Ok?"

Evie blushed and smiled. "Ok."

They kept on walking in the forest until they came upon a small cottage.

"Home sweet home," Doug said with a smile on his face.

Evie made a face. "Doug, isn't this place kind of small?"

"Well so are my father and uncles."

Evie rolled her eyes. "Doug you know what I mean!"

Doug chuckled. "And I mean what I say."

"Doug..."

"Well they are dwarves..."

"Then why are you normal sized?"

"Because my mom was a human," Doug explained.

"What do you mean was?" Evie asked, concerned.

Doug sighed. He knew this was going to come up sooner or later. He just had hoped it was going to be later.

"My mother died in childbirth," Doug said.

Evie gasped. "Oh Doug I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up and-"

"No it's alright," Doug reassured. "My parents knew the complications that would occur between human and fae species having children. But they loved each other so much they took the risk. But my mother couldn't take the stress on her heart of having a magical child. So she didn't make it."

"That's so sad," Evie said. She tried to discreetly wipe away the tears that had began to form. But Doug noticed.

"No please, don't cry," Doug said. " It's something no one could have helped."

"Do you miss her?"

"Who?"

"Your mom."

Doug sighed. "Growing up without a parent is always hard, as you know. Not having a mom was hard, and my dad tried his best and I know he meant well, but something was always missing."

"Yeah, I get that," Evie said, sitting on a rock. " I never met my father either. I'm pretty sure my mother doesn't even know who he is. So the story goes, my mother married Snow White's father, but unfortunately he passed. Her jealousy of Snow manifested itself into her wanting to always beautiful."

"Unfortunately she could never compete with the girls that were younger, and the older my mother got, the more unhappy she was," Evie explained. "So she started drinking, and sleeping around. And sure enough, she got pregnant with me. And she channeled all her desperation into her child. Me."

"Wow, Evie, that's horrible, " Doug comforted.

"I mean I guess, but at the end of the day, she is still my mother and I still love her." Evie said. "Besides right now I'm just worried about meeting your family."

Doug rolled his eyes. "Will you stop it! They'll love you. Just like I do." Doug realized his last statement and turned red.

Evie's heart leaped to her throat. She looked down at their intertwined hands, waiting for Doug to take back what he said.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Evie asked quietly.

"That-that depends o-on, um, what you thought I said," Doug stuttered, face crimson.

"Doug.." Evie said quietly. Doug looked up to see Evie teary eyed. "If you didn't mean it, you can take it back. I won't be mad."

Doug mentally smacked himself for causing Evie to feel insecure. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. He lifted her chin and kissed her.

They broke apart and Evie was blushing. "What was that for?"

"I don't take it back," Doug said. "I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. And I don't ever want to say that to any other girl. I hope you feel the same, or else I look like the biggest idiot right now."

Evie smiled. "Of course I do. Besides, even if you did look like an idiot, you're my idiot." Evie kissed him again, until she felt something on her head.

They looked up and saw that it had started snowing. Snowflakes fell into Evie's hair and she giggled. She stuck her tongue to catch snowflakes on her tongue. Doug looked at her in amusement.

"Doug have you ever seen something so amazing and beautiful?" Evie said looking up at the sky.

Doug looked at Evie, snow in her hair and laughing with childlike wonder. "Yeah, but I think my thing is better."


End file.
